The Snow Tribute
by Catelyn Hudson
Summary: In which Elsa is a Career Tribute from District Four. Elsa has been trained all her life for the Hunger Games, hiding her powers until she could use them as an ultimate weapon for winning. But how is she supposed to fight knowing she will win over everyone... including the guy she loves? (Divided in three parts: The Frozen Games, Catching Ice and Snowflake).
1. Prologue: The Snow Queen

**Hey guys! As you see, this is a crossover between THG and Frozen. I don't remember how I got this idea, but it seems good and I'm working on it!**

**I plan on making this a three-part story, just like THG trilogy.**

* * *

_**The Snow Tribute **__**Part One: The Frozen Games**_

**Prologue: The Snow Queen**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Arendelle. Its royal family used to be a very lovely and warm one, but suddenly all the gates were closed and they hid themselves for ten years, when the king and the queen left for a trip and never came back. But only the younger sister appeared.

Arendelle people only saw their future queen in her coronation. But this day was also the one when her secret was revealed: she had ice powers. Terrified, she ran away, leaving a curse of eternal winter behind. Her sister went on a journey to rescue her and bring back summer. At the end, after many trouble, the Snow Queen finally discovered that _love thaws_.

Did all this really happen? No one knows. A lot of time has passed by since then, and many, _many_ things happened after that. Other kingdoms were built, raised and destroyed. In their place, countries were built, raised and destroyed. In this process, tales like this were lost forever. Only the one above remained... in many ways.

Arendelle is no longer a kingdom. It's a small community in District Four, set near the Training Center. A few Career Tributes were born in Arendelle. Everyone in the community was pretty close to each other. But there are closed gates. It's the only place in Panem without cameras, and no one outside Arendelle really knows what happens there and to its people.

The king and the queen are a couple of lovely parents who haven't died yet.

The younger sister is now Anna, the second (and last) daughter of these lovely parentes.

The Snow Queen... is me.

My name is Elsa. Elsa Isen. But I'm not the Snow Queen.

I'm the Snow _Tribute_.

* * *

**You may have already noticed, but the tale above is not Hans Christian Andersen's _Snow Queen_. It is actually a short cut of the story of _Frozen_. So I'll give you a little background: all the other tales were forever lost, but _Frozen_ story remained somehow. However, people remembered more the fact that it was based on a story named 'The Snow Queen' than the movie's actual name. So, as years and decades passed by, they started calling the story 'The Snow Queen'.**

**Interested? So review and follow this story! I'll do my best to not disappoint you!**

**XOXO, Catelyn.**


	2. Chapter I: Vuelie

**Hello guys! I guess you like the prologue if you are here. Or maybe you just want to see if I improved haha**

**There are a few new characters in this chapter: Anna (Elsa's sister), Kristoff (Anna's boyfriend) and... Jack Frost!**

**Jack is Elsa's district partner and best friend. He doesn't have ice powers. If they are going to end up together, it's something you'll have to wait and keep reading to find out!**

**Another character who debuts here is Alice, District 4's escort. It's based on Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_.**

**You may have already guessed, but any OC I create will be from other animated movies :)**

* * *

**Chapter I: Vuelie**

It was the last day of training before the Reapings. I thought it would be an emotional day, in which our teachers (who practically raised us) would tell us goodbye and say that the odds were already in our favor. Or anything else related to goodbye.

I should have known better.

It went all normally. A few younger kids wished good luck, most from Arendelle. At the end of the day, our teachers said what they always say: we must do our best in the Arena and win.

You may be wondering why I keep saying 'us' and ours' instead of 'me' and 'mine'. I'm talking about me (obviously) and my District partner and best friend, Jack Frost.

Jack is my neighbor. We were sent to the Training Center in a very young age. Jack was chosen because of his strengh and courage. My parents claim that I was chosen due to the same traits (which I have), but everyone in Arendelle knows it was because of my powers. They make me unstoppable.

No one can kill me, even if I want to. Even I can't kill myself. And if I want to guarantee my victory even more, I just need to thaw everyone's hearts and wait.

But of course, nobody outside Arendelle knew that. So my parents decided to send me to the Training Center. Just to make sure.

Jack's parents decided to send him because we were already best friends, and they knew Jack wouldn't mind dying in my place. They also hoped we could manage bring both of us back to District Four.

We hope that too.

-x-

I woke up sad. Today was the Reapings. I honestly hoped that I would wake up the day before and find out I was dreaming all this time. I don't know if it is a common feeling among Careers, but most Careers don't have ice powers that can kill in many ways.

I hugged goodbye to my parents and walked out of the house with Anna. We met Jack and a few others on the way.

After all the collecting-blood boredom, the Reaping started. A woman dressed in blue and white presented herself as Alice, District Four's escort. I narrowed my eyes. Until last year our escort was another woman. Nala, if I recalled correctly. I turned to see Jack and he was as surprised as me. What could have happened to Nala?

Kristoff and I were reaped, but Jack obviously volunteered for him, so everything went just as we all planned. We didn't give any special look to the cameras. Everyone already knows we're Careers. We didn't need to intimidate anyone.

Besides, I didn't feel brave or confident at that moment.

I felt sick.

Very sick.

I always knew that day would come.

But it came too soon for my taste.


End file.
